Принцесса Демонов
by AnnDroby
Summary: Кагоме умирает из-за Инуяши, которого, в последствии, все прогоняют. Кагоме же встречает свою подругу, которая умерла 10 лет назад. Они скрепляет договор и возвращаются к жизни. И вот что из этого вышло.


Огромный паук завис над лесом. Он наводил трепет и ужас. Из леса на  
паука смотрела девочка лет 15 с коричневыми волосами. Рядом с ней стоял еебт любимый ханье, который, к сожалению, любил другую. Она это знала, но покидать столь полюбившегося полудемона она не могла. И вот теперь он снова пытался отправить ее в свой мир через колодец Костоглота.

— Кагоме, ну почему ты упираешься? Тебе здесь не место! Тем более в такое время! — пытался уговорить Инуяша Кагоме.

— Ты не понимаешь! Я хочу помочь, ведь это все началось из-за меня! — в свою очередь пыталась найти аргументы Кагоме.

— Твоя сила под печатью, ты не сможешь себя защитить!

— Но ведь рядом будешь ты...

— А если нет? А если меня не будет, ты умрешь? Просто так, из-за своей упертости?

На это Кагоме было нечего сказать. Этот вопрос застал ее врасплох. Она медленно начала пятится к колодцу. Инуяша же заметил это и подбежал к ней, когда она была у края колодца.

— Прости, Кагоме! — он толкнул ее в колодец и сразу же убежал.

* * *

Кагоме казалось, что она летит вечность. А когда долетела, почувствовала острую боль в спине. Но не успела она вскричать, как боль ушла, и Кагоме увидела свет. Это свет начал прояснятся, и она увидела девочку лет 8. Ее волосы были белее снега и отливали голубым. Ее глаза были словно два сапфира нежно-голубого цвета, но зрачки были как у Инуяши. Кагоме показалось, что она ее где-то уже видела.

— Кто ты? — спросила Кагоме у девочки.

— А ты не помнишь? Хотя, прошло 10 лет с тех пор как мы виделись в последний раз, — ответила та. Ее голос был прекрасен, он был как музыка самого красивозвучащего инструмента.

— Десять лет? Не может быть! — у Кагоме полились слезы. — Силена! Это правда ты? Но ты умерла десять лет назад на моих руках! Что это значит? — не унималась Кагоме, но ее остановил голос.

— Это может значить только одно. Ты тоже умерла.

У Кагоме ком в горле застрял. Она не могла поверить в услышанное. Она не могла поверить в то, что колодец не пропустил ее. Теперь это были слезы боли и обиды. Самое обидное было то, что ее толкнул туда Инуяша.

— Кагоме, я могу тебе помочь, но только с условием.

— Зачем мне это? Инуяша любит Кикио, но ведь она умерла. Он никогда не полюбит меня. К тому же, он убил меня.

— А с чего ты решила, что ты его любишь?

— В каком смысле? - озадачено посмотрела на Силену Кагоме. — Нет, я конечно знаю, что ты демон, один из самых сильных, но с чего ты взяла, что я его не люблю?

— Я заглянула тебе в сердце, и ты загляни.

Кагоме с недоверием посмотрела на свою лучшую, но бывшую подругу, на что та усмехнулась. Но Кагоме послушалась ее. Она закрыла глаза и прижала руку к сердцу. Она пыталась успокоиться, но эмоции постоянно брали верх. Тогда она почувствовала чью-то теплую руку на своем плече и моментально успокоилась.

То, что она увидела в собственном сердце, удивило ее. Она увидела чей-то холодный и спокойный взгляд медовых глаз. Больше всего шокировало Кагоме, так это то, что она знала обладателя этого взгляда.

— Но этого не может быть! - вскрикнула она. - Это не правда. Этого просто не может быть. И вообще, все, что я вижу, это моя больная фантазия. Я сейчас проснусь, и все пройдет.

— Пытайся сколько угодно, но ничего не выйдет. Прими все как есть.

— Но... Даже если я смогу возродиться, то он на меня не посмотрит. У него есть Рин.

— Рин ему, как младшая сестра. В этом я уверена.

— Ты что, все это время следила за мной?

— Да, а что такого? Мне было нечего делать, к тому же я беспокоюсь за тебя. Оставить тебя на произвол судьбы выше моих сил.

— Силена, ты лучше всех! Спасибо тебе за все и прости за недоверие.

— Да не беспокойся. Так что, жить хочешь?

— Да. Ты сказала, что у тебя есть условие. Какое?

* * *

— Ха-ха-ха! Инуяша, а где Кагоме? Ты отправил ее в свой мир? И как тебе это удалось? — спрашивал Нараку у раненого ханье.

— Тебе какое дело, тварь? — оскалился Инуяша.

— Ничего такого. Просто я чувствую ее кровь. Много ее крови!

Инуяша принюхался и уловил слабые отголоски крови Кагоме.

— Что ты с ней сделал? Отвечай! Иначе я тебя на части порву! — взбесился он.

— Ну не знаю, не знаю. Но, по крайней мере, вас никто не спасет!

— С этим я поспорю!

Все обернулись на голос и увидели маленькую девочку. Ее волосы были ослепительно белые, на лбу сияла восьми конечная звезда.

— Кто ты? — спросил Нараку с ухмылкой.

— Надо же, это уже второй вопрос. Меня зовут Силена. Я была самым сильным и лучшим воином и другом Ину-но-Тайшо. Я была даже сильней его. Я пришла исполнить последнюю волю моего господина.

— Ну и какая же?

— Защитить его сыновей!

Все замерли в ступоре. Силена пробежала глазами по полю боя. Вид был не самый лучшим. Инуяша сидел весь окровавленный, у Санго сломался Хирайкоцо, сама же сидела около Мироку. Монах лежа страдал от яда, который он впитал Воздушной дырой. Больше всего Силену удивил Сещемару: он потерял Бакусайгу, сам был окровавлен так же, как и Инуяша. Он смотрел на нее холодным взглядом, но в глазах она прочитала восхищение и страх. Страх за ее жизнь. Она долго смотрела в его глаза, и еще бы смотрела, если бы ее не отвлек Нараку.

— И как же ты это сделаешь? Тебе и десяти-то нет.

— Не делай преждевременные выводы, сопляк! — Нараку аж поперхнулся.

На нее смотрели четыре пары удивленных глаз.

— Да как ты смеешь... — не успел Нараку договорить, как его унесло волной к стенке.

— Знаешь, чем меня бесят такие как вы? Они слишком много болтают и мало делают, — Силена возвышалась над Нараку, одаривая его взглядом полного презрения и разочарования. — Что ж, пришел и твой конец, Нараку! — она вырвала из его плеча камень Четырех душ и вонзила прямо в сердце острые когти. Нараку упал замертво. После Силена кинула камень в Инуяшу и сказала:

— Стань демоном! — и камень вошел прямо в сердце Инуяши. От него запахло демонической кровью и больше ничего не произошло.

* * *

Сещемару исцелял раны Тенсейгой, Мироку и Санго рассматривали ладонь монаха, где была Воздушная дыра. Шиппо и Каэдэ промывали раны остальным. Рин бегала возле Сещемару, а Джакен пытался ее успокоить. Инуяша же уже бежал к колодцу Костоглота. Его не оставляло беспокойство о Кагоме, он все сильнее чувствовал ее кровь. Вот он уже на поляне, подбегает к колодцу, смотрит в него и...

— КАГОМЕ-Е! — пронесся возглас ханье над лесом.

Сещемару первый услышал его.

— Все кончено. — сказал он.

— Что кончено? — спросил Шиппо. И тут он увидел Инуяшу и... побледнел. На руках полудемона лежала Кагоме. Из раны со спины капала кровь.

— Ее не спасти. — сказал Сещемару спокойным голосом, но в его глазах читались печаль и боль. Посмотрел бы Инуяша сейчас ему в глаза и не поверил бы, что это его брат.

— Что с-случилось? — спросила Санго дрожащим голосом. Казалось, вот-вот, и заплачет.

— Я-я не з-знаю. Э-это в-вышло случайно! — запинаясь, проговорил Инуяша. Шиппо и Санго подбежали к ханье, взяли к себе на руки Кагоме, не веря, что ее нет.

— Инуяша, что произошло тогда? — спросил в лоб Мироку.

— Я толкнул ее в колодец, думая, что она перенесется в свое время. Я не видел, как она приземлилась, потому что... я уже убежал.

* * *

За всем этим из-за дерева наблюдала Силена, но это уже была Кагоме. Ей было непривычно видеть свое тело со стороны, но видеть, как страдают другие, она не могла.

— Почему? Почему все так произошло?

— Взгляни на Сещемару , в его глаза. Ему также больно, как и другим, — сказала Силена, стоя за ней. Сейчас она была в форме духа.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Я буду тебя тренировать в течении 10-ти лет, а потом увидешь...

Кагоме кинула записку Каэдэ и убежала.

* * *

— Как ты мог так поступить!? Даже если бы колодец пропустил ее, она бы одним ушибом не отделалась! — кричал на Инуяшу Шиппо.

— А я откуда знал!? — оправдывался Инуяша.

— А предположить!? Подумать головой, что, не дано!? — кричала Санго вся в слезах.

— Инуяша, я, конечно, все понимаю, но ТАК сделать... Надо быть очень глупым и бессердечным, — пытался говорить спокойным голосом Мироку.

— Она тебе безразлична? Кто она тебе? — вдруг сказал Сещемару.

Инуяша был очень удивлен заинтересованностью брата, но такого он явно не ожидал.

— Я повторю еще-

— Друг. Она мне просто друг.

Молчание. Все смотрели на Инуяшу огромными глазами от удивления. Вдруг встала Санго, подошла к нему и ударила его по лицу.

— Ты что тво-

— Да как ты смеешь!? — Санго уже не сдерживалась и выплескивала весь гнев и обиду. — Уходи. И не приходи больше. Никогда, слышишь? НИ-КО-ГДА!

Инуяша посмотрел на всех. В их взгляде он видел лишь отвращение.

— Простите! — пошептал он и убежал.

Санго упала без сил и зарыдала, Мироку и Шиппо подбежали к ней, пытаясь успокоить.  
Каэдэ лишь из далека наблюдала за всем происходящем. Сейчас ее внимание привлекла записка. Она гласила: "Сожгите ее тело, а прах разнесите по ветру". Но не это привлекло внимание старой мико, а почерк. Этот почерк она знала с детства, ведь это был почерк Кикио.

— Неужели ты еще жива, сестрица? И где Сещемару?


End file.
